


Cheerleader

by Liveforsuperwholockandhp



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Raised by Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, Other, Set in summer after fifth year, Sirius Black Lives, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liveforsuperwholockandhp/pseuds/Liveforsuperwholockandhp
Summary: A one shot that shows what it would have been like if Harry was a girl and wsaised by Remus and Sirius.





	Cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> This is my story on archive of pie own. I only own the plot of this one shot. All rights go to J.K Rowling and the Warner brothers.

Cheerleader. 

"I want to be a cheerleader." Violet said out of the blue. 

Violet, Remus and Sirius were sitting in the living room watching a movie. They were on the couch. Violet in middle with Remus and Sirius on either side of her. 

"What ? " Remus asked. 

"I want to be a cheerleader." She said looking at him. 

"No way ! Cheerleaders are supposed to be hot." Sirius said absently. 

"So you're saying I'm not hot." Violet said indignantly. 

"No-"

"Yes. He indirectly said that you are not hot." Remus said trying to get Sirius into trouble. After all he was a former marauder. Violet was glaring angrily at Sirius.

"Fine. Violet,you are hot." Sirius said. 

"Very hot" He added to please her. 

"Ewwww. You disgust me Sirius." Violet said with disgust written clearly on her face. 

"What? I thought you wanted Sirius to say that you are hot." Remus asked clearly confused. Sirius nodded. 

"No. Why would I want him to tell me I'm hot?" Violet replied. 

"I am your goddaughter. You can't say to your goddaughter that she is hot. A godfather can't have any sexual feeling for his goddaughter." She said to Sirius. Amusement clear in her eyes. Remus burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he had tears streaming down his eyes.Sirius was mock-glaring at Violet. Violet just smiled innocently at him. 

"Ooo now you'll have to pay." Sirius said while smirking evilly. 

"Sir-Sirius w-what are you g-going to d-do?" Violet asked nervously. 

"This." Sirius simply replied. And before violet can process the answer Sirius tackled her to the floor and started tickling her. 

"S-Sirius stop. P-please stop. Moony help me." Violet gasped between laughs. 

"No. I think I'm just going to enjoy the show." Remus replied smirking. 

"Sirius - stop please. I beg - you." Violet pleaded. 

"Not until you say ' Sirius I am sorry for tricking you. You are the greatest prankster of all time'." Sirius said with a mischievous smile. 

"No." Violet gasped. Sirius simply started tickling her more. 

"Say it." 

"No"

"Say it or I won't stop tickling you." 

"Okay fine. Sirius I am sorry for tricking you. You are the greatest prankster of all time. "Violet finally gasped out. 

"Good girl." Sirius said getting off her and giving her a hand.  
Violet got up and glared at Remus who was sitting on the couch looking at the whole scene in amusement. 

"Why didn't you help me? "Violet asked mock-angrily. 

"Simply." Remus replied with a sweet smile. 

"You are forgiven." Violet huffed. 

"For now." She added evilly. 

"Say Violet , do you want revenge?" Sirius asked with a smirk. 

"Yes." Violet replied with a mischievous glint in her eyes. They both exchanged a look and tackled Remus to the ground and started tickling him.  
The trio's laugh echoed throughout the whole house.  
The neighbors didn't bother to complain as it was completely normal for the family of three.  
-:-:-:-:-:-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:


End file.
